


usher wakatoshi flockatoshi cow

by perbe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perbe/pseuds/perbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a boy wants to be a team player but he cant keep himself from spiking all the balls</p><p>he goes to ask all his friends for help.</p><p>(dont judge it s my first fic... )</p>
            </blockquote>





	usher wakatoshi flockatoshi cow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainshatteredsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainshatteredsky/gifts).



> i did it on a dare and im on a skype call right now and mai is reading me pepe/iwa/oikawkaw  
> my mother is sitting right across from me

it ake a while to becum a flock. 

 

wakatoshi was werking 4 it all hes life. his dad taught him many thnin about being a flock cow. "u must mak sure that you are kind to every1 in ur flock..." he said as he tosseed a ball towurd wakawaka. 

 

"ayy," wakawaka ay ay ;) said. 'this tiem for africa." 

 

from then on he worked hard to becom a flcokatowhis. 

 

\--

 

but it was hrd wrk being a flcokatoshi!!!! he wanted all the balls. : < 

 

so he decided he should go to his setters, shirakenji and half eita for halp. "sub pitches," he sed, "tell me how to be many birds." 

 

"stupid," half ay!!!(ta) said. that was eita btw lmao. "ur just one person. cont on ur teammats to help." 

 

"yaaas queen," said shirakenji, "remember our promise. i will only ball u when ur useful, shitwit." 

 

wakatoshi fruwn. "ok bye"

 

\--

 

he went to go see his crush, oikawkaw. oikawkaw go to aoba jousigh... 

 

thehy meet outside the school and wakatoshi gives oikawa some flouwers browing from a golleybool. it romantic and fertilizes. "hi it me," sed yung wka. 

 

"tfw stfu i hate you one does not simply walk into seijou" oika said as they passionately made sex. ;) 

 

that wasnt rlly hlpfu tho...

 

\--

 

reon picke d wakatoshi up and dropped him back home at the farm. he also gave him a few more fertilizers. and some gud advize. 

 

"when u thirst, you gotta thin k of every elses thiiiirRST TOO!!!" reon said emphatically. "we all want shirakenjis balls and i think saDTORI wants eitas other things too." 

 

"omg" said wakatoshi "i understand now. much meaning. so deep." 

 

"grool." 

 

\--

 

"wakaotshi really grinds my gears" said half eita. "he thinks he can just spoik all the daddys. i mean balls." 

 

"i bet hes just a shitty cow," shirakienji said. "i mean i really like him tho." 

 

"moo" said waka. "i shouldve come to shiratorizawa." 

 

"holy shit" says half eita. 

 

"anyway i get it now." wakatoshi levels up... he SHOOTS OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!!!!! he is flockatoshi... got his goku on. "it flockatoshi now. i know i cant take all the balls. reon sadtori n lee.2 need balls 2." 

 

"yay" said shirakenji and ayy!!!!!!!!!ta. then they all became boyfriends and oikawa went to shiratorizawa bc character development but dont worry they used condoms safe sex always. 


End file.
